iPod Challenge
by A.Buzzkillington
Summary: Something I wanted to do for a while. I only did eight songs D:  R&R :D


5

**I really wanted to do this xD I've been wanting to but never got a chance. I figured now would be the time since writer's block is eating me up inside.  
><strong>

Shuffle Challenge Rules  
><strong>1.<strong> Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.  
><strong>2.<strong>Turn on your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).  
><strong>3.<strong>Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
><strong>4.<strong> No lingering afterwards. No cheating.  
><strong>5.<strong> Do 10 of these and post them.

**I only did 8 songs D: Sorry.**

**Creep- Radiohead**

Frank was perfect. A true beauty. Everyone adored him.

Riff Raff was jealous. He envied Frank so much. He never got the same attention as Frank did. He wasn't as good looking. He wasn't as out-going.

He hated Frank the most when he got attention from Magenta. Magenta loved Riff, of course. But Frank has always been able to seduce her.

He really wished he was as "perfect" as Frank. He was just, a creep.

**Grand Theft Autumn- Fall Out Boy**

"Come on Columbia. Give me a chance." Eddie pleaded. Columbia was in love with Frank, not Eddie. The boy was cute, but she was much too busy drooling over Frank to notice him.

"You're the only great thing in this piece of crap town. Where is Frank anyway? He's never around. He's always with other people. He can't treat you right. He never will. At least I try to give you what you want."

Eddie had a point, but Columbia was deep in denial.

"He doesn't have to know..."

Columbia shook her head. Eddie's eyes fell.

"Well I hope he's a nice guy.." Eddie walked away, his head down. He was heart broken.

**Dancing With Myself- Billy Idol**

Riff sat quietly in his room. He was bored. He was left home alone while everyone went out to get their hair and nails done. Not really his thing.

There was upsides to being home alone. He got to cut loose a bit. He stripped down into his plain white boxers, put some shades on, and put his radio on full blast. He sang along to the song using a spoon as a microphone.

"_Dancing with myself. Oh oh uh oh. Dancing with myself." _He watched himself dance in the mirror. He was having so much fun, he hadn't noticed Magenta had walked into the room.

He spun around to he hiss sister standing in the door way, trying not to laugh.

"Magenta!" he said surprised. "I-uh, I was just.."

"It's okay Riff. I'll give you your alone time." she said giggling and shut the door, leaving Riff blushing like mad.

(I was cracking up writing this.)

**Sexual Man Chocolate- Attack Attack!**

Columbia wanted more from Frank. She wanted love. She wanted him to return feelings. He told her he loved her. He told her it would be alright. He told her this, just to get her in bed.

Frank could never return Columbia's feelings. He liked sex, and lots of it. That's just how he was. That was him.

Columbia threatened to leave, so many times. Frank always told her the same things over and over again to make her stay. The poor foolish girl fell for it so many times.

She had him all figured out. He was just a lie. Everything he said were lies.

**Alerion- Asking Alexandria**

"Karma's a bitch." Riff yelled at Frank's dead body.

He remembered all the times he'd been beaten by this dreadful man. The pain, both physical and emotional, he caused. Riff was a different person because of Frank. Not the way Magenta, or even himself remembered. He was so happy and full of life.

He smiled evilly seeing his tormentor's lifeless body floating around in the water.

(Pretty short song ;P)

**When You Were Young- The Killers**

Magenta had always dreamed of going home. It broke her heart thinking of how she would probably never go back. Though she never felt alone. She had her dear brother Riff Raff. He always gave her hope.

"We can make it home." He kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and closed her eyes, day dreaming about home.

She was so lucky to have a man like Riff. She always dreamed of having an amazing lover like him when she was young girl. He was so charming, so beautiful, just like a prince in the movies she watched as a child.

**Baby It's Cold Outside- Chris Colfer and Darren Criss (Glee :3)**

"M-master I must be going!" Riff said trying to escape Frank's grasp.

"But Riff Raff, all the guest are down there. You haven't even showered yet." Frank's lust-filled eyes stared at Riff's body up and down.

"But..but I have to help Magenta serve them! She'll be worried about me!" Riff said now a bit nervous.

"Stop holding out. I know you want it." He pulled Riff down for a kiss. "Come on Riff." he winked.

"I-I.."

"Shh.." Frank put on a smirk."It'll be fine. They won't miss us at all." Frank pounced on Riff, giving him no choice but to give in to Frank's request.

**Sex Ed Rocks! - I Set My Friends On Fire (Look it up on youtube xD Warning: Hardcore screamo, but it is hilarious.) **

Young Frank had learned a lot in school. Sex Ed was his favorite class. He got all the answers to the questions he had during his awkward stage of life. That's right. Age 13.

Why did he feel the way he did when a certain muscular man, or slutty girl came on TV? Why was he growing hair in places he normally didn't? Why was he feeling different emotions, and acting out, or thinking in a different way?

Good thing he had his teacher, and lots of fun educational videos to help him understand.

One lesson he he was grateful for most, was safe sex. Another thing he learned from these videos were, he was lucky, very lucky, to have a penis.


End file.
